Interactive applications that allow users to manipulate virtual objects in a three-dimensional volume in a virtual space may operate on a variety of different computing platforms, including physical-resource-limited client computing platforms such as smartphones, tablets, gaming consoles and the like. In some cases, computing platforms include specialized hardware to implement these interactive applications, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU). In some cases, objects within the virtual space may be destructible. For example, a destructible object may include multiple parts and/or particles. In some cases, the different parts and/or particles of individual destructible objects may be slightly out of position, which may result in visible artefacts.